In the preparation of polyether and polyester polyol materials, and particularly in the manufacture of polyester materials, control of acid number, hydroxyl number, reaction conditions and molecular weight can be important in order to increase polyol productivity. Improved polyol materials can also produce improved adhesive properties in the formulated curable adhesive materials, including urethane adhesives.
While a number of polyether and polyester polyols have been formulated, a substantial need still exists in obtaining improved polyether and polyester polyol preparation or processing that can improve manufacturing efficiency, control of acid number or hydroxyl number and molecular weight. A further need exists to obtain improved adhesive properties in a final adhesive formulation.